


Coffee Shop Confession

by Dramione84



Series: Rebus [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Thanks to Starrnobella for the prompt she shared on Dramione FanFiction Forum. The prompt was: Coffee; "Fourteen years ago I might have just killed him, but now I've decided to hear him out."; Eavesdrop; Confession. Also thanks to my sister for Beta duties as xxDustNight88 has had a super busy weekend ;)





	

The little bell above the door jingled softly as Ginny slipped into the shop, her face reddened by the midwinter wind. She took a moment to smooth down her hair and compose herself as her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. She was running late for her catch up with Hermione, eager to see her best friend and feeling more than a little guilty about the fact that her reason for being late was because she had been searching for her underwear in her office once again. Her face flushed at the memory of Blaise winking as she caught sight of him from under the desk, twirling her black lace thong on his finger.

Trying to suppress the tell-tale blush that flushed her cheeks, she made her way through the maze of bookcases, towards the little table at the back of the shop where she knew Hermione would be waiting. As she turned the corner, she caught an unmistakable flash across the row of books on the final stack, that caused her to come to an abrupt halt, rooting her to the spot. Eyes wide like a deer caught between the headlights of Hermione's muggle car - she shuddered at the memory of Hermione's one and only attempt to teach her to drive the death trap machine- she stood slack jawed.

Mustering her senses enough to step forward, she peered over the books, rather wishing she had a pair of George's extendable ears right now. She strained to catch what was being said, watching the exchange in almost disbelief, trying to remember if she was still breathing.

She sucked in a breath, before clamping her hand over her mouth, suddenly concerned that the reflex might have been a little too audible, as she watched the unmistakable Platinum blonde wizard place his hand gently over Hermione's. She wasn't sure what was more shocking- the action or Hermione's lack of _re_ action.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy stood, bidding Hermione adieu. Ginny oscillated for a moment, knowing she was about to be discovered. Taking a book down from the shelf, she rammed her nose into the middle of it, pretending to be absolutely fascinated by the 'Strange and Unusual Habitats of Mountain Trolls' as Draco rounded the corner. Narrowing her eyes at the text, she felt his breath on the back of her neck and earlobe as he leant down. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" he whispered, more humour than malice in his tone.

"I'll owl you" he called over the bookcase to Hermione as he strode away, leaving Ginny to hurriedly shove the book back on the shelf as she caught a glimpse of Hermione flushing with matched embarrassment.

Ginny rounded the corner, yanked out the chair and dropped down, eyes searching Hermione's. "What was all that about?"

Hermione picked up her book opening the pages, determined to remain calm and collected. "Nothing."

Ginny wasn't having any of it. "Seriously?" she hissed, tearing the book from Hermione's hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a huff. "Seriously." Her features softened and she let out a small sigh. "Fourteen years ago, I might have just killed him, but I've decided to hear him out."

Ginny chewed on her cheek as she attempted to process the statement. "Why?" she asked.

Hermione considered the statement as she reached for her coffee. "After all this time, after everything we have been through, I think it's time to let it all go."

"Let it all go...Do you hear yourself?" Ginny asked, incredulity lacing her tone. She wondered if it was even possible for her eyes to widen any more. "He called you Mudblood for years, Hermione."

Hermione set her cup down, fixing her eyes on Ginny. "You didn't hear his confession, Ginny."

The two women sat in silence as a moment passed between them.

Finally, Ginny sighed. "I trust your judgement, Hermione, I do. It's just hard, to take in I mean. But if you can give him a chance, so can I."

.


End file.
